Insomniacs Anonymous
by Lady Aishiteru
Summary: A strange wave of insomnia has struck Usagi, but she's not the only one affected. Each of the senshi has their own "cure" for her problem...
1. Prologue

insomniacs Anonymous - Prologue 

**_ Insomniacs Anonymous  
by [Lady Aishiteru][1]  
Prologue  
_**

  
  
Disclaimer: WAZUUUUUUP!  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Or Budweiser...  
  
Lady A: Hey all! I've been dying to type this up. The idea's been floating around in my brain ever since I had a temporary bout of insomnia(inability to sleep) myself one night. I hope you all like it.  
  


* * * * * *  


~*~Usagi's P.O.V.~*~  
  
It's three in the morning, but I can hardly tell. The digits of my alarm clock have begun to merge into a big, ugly red blob, like some creepy night time youma.  
  
Luna doesn't have the same problem. She is curled up fast asleep at my feet, snoring softly. Even through all my tossing and turning, she stays asleep. My cushion is getting a terrific workout.  
  
I get out of bed, put on a robe and look at the stars. Even all bundled up as I am, my body feels cold, and in my heart is a dull, throbbing ache, like something is missing somehow. And for the life of me I can't figure out what that something is. I keep gazing at the stars, wondering if the answer to why I can't sleep lies within them.  
  
I look at the stars until night turns into day, and the stars hide themselves behind the blue sky until the next twilight. I turn off my alarm; it looks like I'll be early to school today, anyways. I've been early for a week, and I'll bet Ms. Haruna thinks I'm up to something. At 5:30, I take a shower, not really caring that school didn't begin until 8:30.  
  
~*~ Mamori's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
At 7 am, my alarm clock went off, but there wasn't any need for it. I hadn't been asleep anyways, having fallen victim to some strange form of insomnia.  
  
Groaning, I splashed cold water on my face. This mysterious ailment had gone on for a week now. As an aspiring med student, I couldn't think of any medical reason for it. I only drank coffee in the morning, and I don't eat any food that would make me sick. There haven't been any late night youma attacks of late; the Negaverse must be taking some time off. I almost regreted that it had; at least then I'd have an excuse for my sleepless nights.  
  
I began my daily jog to the Arcade, watching Tokyo wake up and get ready for a new day. Somewhere along the way, I felt like something was missing. It wasn't until I reached the Arcade forty-five minutes later that I realized what it was.  
  
"Ohayo, Motoki-kun,: I said.  
  
"Ohayo, Mamoru. Man, you look beat," he said.   
  
I harumped. "Nice to see you too."  
  
"Your usual?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, and soon he returned with my customary cup of java.  
  
"Have you seen Usagi?" I asked.  
  
"Not lately," said Motoki, raising an eyebrow. "Why, you miss her or something?"  
  
"I don't know...it's really weird. She hasn't barreled into me for a week."  
  
Motoki nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. "Come to think of it, she has been getting here earlier after school. Maybe she hasn't been getting detention."  
  
_'That would explain why I haven't seen her in the afternoon either,'_ I thought. "Yeah, Odango's decided to straighten up and fly right," I said, laughing.  
  
"Could be," said Motoki. "Maybe she's trying harder. Actually, come to think of it, she looks as tired as you."  
  
"Definetly weird," I mumbled into my coffee. As I sipped of the life-giving bean, I wondered, what could possibly be keeping _her_ up at night?  
  
~*~ Usagi's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
"Ohayo, sensei," I said as I walked into homeroom, a full fifteen minutes early.  
  
"T..tsukino!" stuttered Ms. Ling.  
  
"Is something the matter?" I asked.  
  
"Hn.....not only are you _really_ early, you're actually showing concern for a teacher. That's it, you're going to the nurse's office," she said, pointing out of the door.  
  
"But I'm telling you, I feel fine!"  
  
"Ai, now she's trying to stay IN homeroom!" she moaned. "Besides, you look exhausted. Next thing I know, you'll tell me you've been up studying. Off you go now."   
  
Seeing no choice, I went to see the nurse.  
  
"Tsukino-san! What brings you here?" asked Ms. Nguyen, the nurse.  
  
"Ling-sensei sent me here because I'm early, AGAIN!"  
  
"Hn....come to think of it, you don't seem quite well. You look absolutely drained. I'm sending you home, Usagi."  
  
"But I'm telling you, I'm fine!"  
  
She shook her head. "Trying to stay IN school...you MUST be sick! Go home, Usagi."  
  
"Hai," I said. I gathered my supplies and walked out, wondering what to do with the rest of my day.  
  
I decided to make the most of the situation. I walked happily to the first place that came to mind.   
  
~*~ Mamoru's P.O.V.~*~  
  
I was absently stirring the coffee with my stir stick, not caring that it was cold. I had been sent home from school by the nurse, who attributed my insomnia to overstudying. I tried going home and back to bed, but even in my exhausted state, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in bed until 3 in the afternoon, then I gave up. Instead, I returned to the Arcade for more coffee.  
  
I was shocked I saw none other than Usagi, eating a sundae, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What are you so happy about Odango?"  
  
She laughed. "I got sent home from school. I've been shopping all day, then I came here. The nurse thinks I'm sick, but I'm not, so I'n not going home."  
  
"You might as well, it's 3:00."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me. "You're not my father, baka."  
  
"Thank God. I don't think I could put up with such a noisy daughter. I'd go deaf within a week."  
  
"Oooh! You are such a JERK, Mamoru!" she yelled, throwing her spoon at me, which I easily dodged.  
  
"And you're just noticing this? How long have you been this observant?" I asked, putting my head on my hand in an attempt to look pensive.  
  
"That's IT! It's too nice a day to spend in HERE with YOU," she said. With that, she took some yen and angrily slammed it on the counter. And with that, the beam of sunshine known as Tsukino Usagi jolted out the door, bells ringing in her wake. I watched through the big windows as her friends met up with her and attempted to calm her down as they walked down the street. I sighed and began to build a castle out of sugar packets.  
  
~*~ Usagi's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
"Hey, calm down, Usagi," said Ami, patting me on the back in an effort to sooth my frazzled nerves.  
  
"You can't let him get to you like that," advised Makoto. "That means he's won."  
  
"I can't help it!" I whined. "He makes me so mad!"  
  
"Have you been sleeping well lately?" Rei asked abruptly. Leave it to Rei to be brutally blunt.  
  
I considered lying, but then I remembered that I'm horrible at it. I cannot make a poker face; I always burst out laughing. "No, not really."  
  
"Have you been staying up reading mangas again?" asked Minako.  
  
"NO! For your information, I go to bed at nine on the dot!"  
  
"Sorry," said Minako sheepishly. "So how long has this been going on?"  
  
"A week now. For some reason, I can't sleep, no matter how much I want to."  
  
"You really need your sleep, Usagi-chan. This isn't healthy," said Ami in a motherly tone.  
  
"I know!" I moaned. "But what can I do?"  
  
"Let's brainstorm over oatmeal cookies at my apartment and see if we can't come up with something," suggested Makoto.  
  
"I like the way you think, Mako," said Minako, smiling. "Let's roll."   
  
And that's how six days worth of the strangest nights of my life began......  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com



	2. Ami's Solution

Insomniacs Anonymous, Chapter One: Ami's Solution 

**_ Insomniacs Anonymous   
Chapter One -   
Ami's Solution   
by [ Lady Aishiteru ][1]   
_**

Disclaimer:   
Peasant: "She turned me into a newt!"   
Questioner: "A _newt_?"   
Peasant: _sheepishly_"......I got better."   
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or _ Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. But I have some nifty sound clips....   
  


~*~*~*~

  
~*~ Usagi's P.O.V. ~*~   
We had all gathered around Makoto's kitchen table, and I was happily munching on her oatmeal rasin cookies. Everyone else was staring at me...you'd think watching me eat is an event or something. Makoto was grinning from ear to ear, happy that I liked her cookies. But how could I not? They're so good!  
  
"Geez, Usagi, take a breath in between bites!" said Rei, grimacing   
  
I paused just long enough to stick my tongue out at her.   
  
"That's better!"  
  
"Well, I think it's time we got down to business," Ami said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Geez, Ames, this isn't a senshi meeting," moaned Minako.   
  
Ami ignored that comment and continued. "I think we should all offer our suggestions to help Usagi sleep."   
  
Everyone nodded, satisfied with Ami's idea. "Who's going first?" I asked.   
  
"I think I will," said Ami.   
  
"What's your idea?" I asked eagerly. _ 'Ami's so smart. She has such good ideas. I'm sure she'll be able to help me.'_   
  
"My mother says that warm milk usually helps people who have problems sleeping," she said. Her mom's a doctor, and she wants to be one herself someday.   
  
I made a face. "Isn't warm milk for babies?"   
  
Rei looked like she was going to say something, but Minako clamped a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Actually, warm milk will help about anyone sleep. The heating process activates enzymes that will cause sonambulance."   
"Could you repeat that, in MY language, please?" I moaned.  
  
"Basically, when it gets hot, something happens to the milk that makes whoever drinks it sleepy."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Makoto shook the basket that held the cookies, indicating that it was empty. "Well, minna, it looks like I'm out of snacks."   
  
"But you always have tons of food!" I said.   
  
"Sorry, you tapped me out."   
  
"Well, it's getting kind of late anyways. Why don't you try Ami's idea tonight, and if that doesn't work, one of us will offer our advice," said Rei.   
  
"Sounds good to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for dinner!"   
  
"Dinner? But you just ate!"   
  
I waved Rei off with my hand. "Pfft. I saved some room."   
  
"Geez, you got a second stomach or something?" asked Minako.   
  
I laughed. "When it comes to Mom's fried chicken, yeah!"   
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
After dinner, I played my Sailor V game for a few hours. At 9:00, I brushed my teeth and went straight to bed. Then I remembered the warm milk, and I ran back down the steps, eager to try it out.   
  
I opened the fridge, got out the milk, and poured some in a coffee mug. Then I put it into the microwave and watched the turntable spin it around until I got dizzy. When it was finished, I took the mug out and raised it to my lips. "Bottoms up," I mumbled.  
  
As soon as I drank it, I spat it out. That stuff tasted awful!   
  
"Don't make a mess on the floor, dear," warned Mom.   
  
"I won't."   
  
I squared off against the foul brew, making a face. _ 'I have to drink this stuff....if I want to sleep tonight,'_ I thought.   
  
I searched through the cabinet for something to make it taste better. After a minute of searching, I pulled out a stout canister with the label worn off. I pried off the lid and saw with satisfaction that the stuff inside was indeed brown. _'Smells a bit strong for cocoa...oh well.'_   
  
I took a generous spoonful of cocoa and stirred it into the milk. Frowning, I brought the vile cup to my lips again. It was strong, but sweet. It tasted like cigarette butts at first, but after my first sip, the stuff got really good. _ 'Gee, if I drink another cup, I'll be in dreamland in no time!_ I thought. So I watched the cup spin in the microwave a second time, stirred in the chocolate and gulped down the milk. _ Ah, that's good stuff!' _   
  
And it was. I couldn't get enough of it. The stuff was delicious! I repeated the process three more times, gulping down the heavenly liquid.   
  
I went up to bed after rinsing out my mouth a bit. But as soon as I crawled under the covers, my eyes snapped open. Suddenly, I had tons of energy. I got up and decided to go for a walk. Yes, that will calm me down.   
  
Luna opened a bleary eye and looked me up and down. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" she asked.   
  
"Out for a walk," I said.   
  
"Phew! You have coffee breath!"   
  
"Nonsense. I had chocolate milk!"   
  
"Whatever you say," she said, and went back to sleep.   
  
~*~ Mamoru's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
I tossed and turned for who knows how long, then I gave up and got up. Sighing, I decided to stand on the balcony for awhile. I like the view on my balcony. I can see the whole city from there.   
  
I looked out and stared at the lights in the city, which rivaled the stars in the sky. I could smell the cool, crisp air, and that made me feel a little better. I pondered what I could do to help myself sleep, then an idea hit me. _ 'I'll listen to a tape of that windbag Physics teacher, Mr. Cyprus. That always puts me to sleep.'_   
  
Smiling at my own brilliance, I scurried to find the tape player. Soon, I pulled it out, along with one of Mr. Cyprus's tapes. I set the tape on the balcony and pushed play.   
  
Soon, his dull monotone filled the air, and I sat down in my favorite spot. I listened to the basics of Quantum Physics for half an hour, but even his ramblings failed to put me to sleep.   
  
Just as I pushed the stop button, I noticed a pair of odangos moving down the sidewalk. _ Could that be Usagi? What's she doing out at this hour?' _ I wondered.   
  
~*~ Usagi's P.O.V. ~*~  
I had been wandering aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo for about two hours when I heard a voice from behind me   
  
"Hey, Meatball head!"   
  
_'Only one person could be THAT rude,'_ I thought as I turned around to find the source of the voice, and came face to face with a pair of cerulean eyes. I couldn't tell for cetrain, the lighting was horrible, but was he...worried? Nah.   
  
"Mamoru-baka? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I live here."   
  
"On the street? That would explain the pajamas."   
  
"No, if you must know, I live up there," he said, pointing out a balcony.   
  
"Oh," I said sheepishly.   
  
"Have you been drinking coffee?"   
  
"I had some cocoa before I left the house...." I started to say, but then it hit me. The 'cocoa' did look a bit chunky and crystalized, not to mention the smell...."Ah, damn it! I drank..." I counted on my fingers, "five cups of coffee!" I moaned.   
  
He smiled a little. "That would do it. Well, this isn't a good place to be at this hour. Want a ride home?"   
  
"In your pajamas?"   
  
"Nobody will see my pajamas."   
  
I thought about it for a few minutes. Come to think of it, I had to pee, bad. And I didn't really want to go into his apartment...it seemed a bit too...personal. "Okay," I said.  
  
So I got a pajama-clad chauffer back home. "Thanks, Mamoru," I said, purposefully leaving out the "baka" because he had done me a favor.   
  
"Usagi?" he asked as I was almost at the door.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Promise me you won't take any more walks at night."   
  
I looked at him, puzzled. _'What does he care what I do at night? It isn't like he's my father or anything,'_ I thought. But I looked at him more closely, and I saw a flicker of emotion flash across his eyes. Was he worried about my safety?   
  
"Promise me," he repeated.   
  
Something in the way he said that made me want to agree. "Okay. I promise."   
  
His face lit up, all smiles. "Good. Okay, see you around, odango," he said, and with that, he drove off, leaving me to wonder. But then, my bladder's needs resurfaced, and I rushed upstairs to the bathroom. I don't know if it was the coffee, Luna's snoring, or what, but for some reason, I didn't get a wink of sleep that night.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
** [See my website! ][2]   
**

   [1]: mailto:lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.100megspop2.com/ladya



	3. Rei's Solution

Insomniacs Anonymous - Rei's Solution 

**_ Insomniacs Anonymous  
by [Lady Aishiteru][1]  
Chapter 2 - Rei's Solution _**

  
  
_Disclaimer: Hello amigo! I'm Chiquita Banana, and I'm here to say, bananas have to ripen in a special way! You can put them in your salad. You can put them in your pie-ie! Doesn't matter how you eat them! It's impossible to beat them! Bananas like it in the very very very tropical Equator! So you should never put bananas in the refrigerator!  
  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Chiquita Inc. did NOT pay me to advertise for them. It's that damned insidious jingle...crept....into....brain....*CHA-CHA-CHA!* AAAAAAGH! Excuse me while I fetch myself a strong cup of coffee. Meanwhile, enjoy the fic!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
~*~Mamoru's P.O.V~*~  
I was on my fifth expresso and my third biology book when I heard the whoosh of the arcade door opening. I averted my gaze from the part I was reading momentarily at first, but then my eyes stuck to the bedraggled individual walking in. It was Usagi, and not only was she early, but she looked horrible. Normally, I would never say that about her, but she looked like she had picked a fight with the forces of gravity and lost. Usagi's hair was practically dragging on the ground, and I couldn't see her face. She plunked down in a booth and placed her head on her folded arms.  
  
I decided to cheer her up with my usual Chiba sytled humor. "Hey, Odango, you're a sight for sore eyes."  
  
Briefly, she looked up at me from where her head was rested, but her eyes held none of their usual fire. I had expected, even hoped, she would give me one of her cute little razzberries, or an attempt at a witty retort, but instead there was silence. Cool, unemotional, silence. My stomach twisted like a vise, and my eyebrows knotted together. This was NOT good.  
  
I closed my book, then walked over to her booth and sat down. "Go away," she mumbled between her arms and the table.  
  
"Ah, so she speaks after all."  
  
"Are you deaf? I said, go away!"  
  
I frowned. "No way. Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
At this, her head snapped up. "Why would YOU care?"  
  
I said nothing, and a brief, but awkward silence followed. "Why not?" I finally said.  
  
She sighed. "I haven't gotten that much sleep lately, that's all."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "You too?"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what it could be?" she said, her face brightening a little.  
  
"Well, maybe we both had better lay off the expresso," I said, gesturing to the five empty mugs where I had been sitting.  
  
She laughed a little. "Yeah. Well, my friends should be here any minute-"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No, you can stay. We were about to discuss ways to help people sleep better. Maybe it can help you too."  
  
I smiled. Even at her worst, she was still willing to help.  
  
~*~Usagi's P.O.V.~*~ "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
My weary eyes took in Mamoru's expression, and some vague notion in the back of my mind told me that this was a rare occasion. Then it registered; he was SHOWING his emotions. The calm, collected mask he normally wore was gone, and in its place was a haggard, but somehow still sexy, man, with a worried look across his features. Something was definetly wrong.  
  
"No, you can stay. We were about to discuss ways to help people sleep better. Maybe it can help you too," I said, giving him my best smile.  
  
_'What ARE you doing? This is your arch-enemy here! Why would you want to help HIM?!'_ my mind shouted.  
  
_'Just look at him. He looks almost....pathetic,'_ another part of my mind said.  
  
_'B...but...,'_  
  
In addition to my inner conflict, something deep inside of me told me that I shouldn't let Mamoru leave the arcade, not now, not in the state he was in. My instincts told me that maybe we could help each other.  
  
Just as I was putting the voices in my mind to rest, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako walked through the door. "Hi, Usagi," said Ami.  
  
"Are we sitting here today?" asked Rei.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Him too?" asked Minako.  
  
"Yep. He's...ah-"  
  
"Doing research. For my...um...project," said Mamoru  
  
I covered my mouth, resisting the urge to laugh. "So, what ideas have you come up with?" I asked.  
  
The girls looked around for a second, then Makoto elbowed Rei. "I guess that means it's my turn," said Rei, glaring at Makoto, who grinned sheepishly. I leaned forward to listen.  
  
"Well, what always relaxes me is a nice, hot bath, with a roaring fireplace in the background."  
  
"Rei! I don't HAVE a fireplace!" I wailed.  
  
"I know that. That's why I brought this," she said, flipping a CD on the table.  
  
"Hn....'Sounds of the Roaring Hearth.' Sounds relaxing," said Ami, reading the contents.  
  
"And I brought this, just in case," she added.  
  
"'Sensual jasmine'?" I said, raising an eyebrow, at which Mamoru blushed.  
  
"Oops! Wrong bottle. Here, try this one."  
  
"But I want '_Sensual_ Jasmine!'" I said, switching to a husky voice for effect. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mamoru fidgeting a bit.  
  
"Well, this is lavender and chamomile. It's supposed to help you relax," she said huffily.  
  
"Thanks," I said, smiling like the Cheshire cat. She is so much fun to tease.  
  
"Don't mention it," she said dryly. And her gaze added, "EVER!"  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
I did my homework, or tried to, anyways, but the text seemed to swim across the page and leap off to the left. At nine, I was about to call it a night, but then I remembered Rei's bath tip. I grabbed Rei's CD, her bottle of stuff, wrapped myself up in my favorite towel, and headed for the closed bathroom door.  
  
After what seemed like hours, I pounded on the door. "Shiiiiiingooooo!" I wailed. "Some of us have to use the bathroom....THIS CENTURY!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, keep your towel on," said a voice from behind me.  
  
"AGH! If you're here, who's in THERE?"  
  
"I AM!" said a loud, deep and angry sounding voice from behind the door.  
  
"Eh heh heh....sorry, Dad! I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Duh," said Shingo.  
  
"Oooh! You little amoeba!"  
  
He stuck his tongue out at me and pulled down his eyelid. "Nyah!"  
  
I balled my fist and chased him down the stairs. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE FUNGUS!" I yelled. Laughing like the crazed, pint-sized psychopath that he is, he ran straight down the stairs, then opened the door. Like a raging bull, I ran straight through it, expecting to see him on the other side of the door.  
  
Instead, I found nothing but cool, night air. As soon as I realized the urgency of my situation, I did what any normal 14 year old girl would do. I panicked.  
  
"SHIIIIINGO! You are SOOOO dead! Oooh....wait until I get my hands on you! I'll wring your scrawny little neck until your head pops off!" I yelled, banging on the door. I could just imagine that little brat, standing behind the door with his arms folded smugly across his chest, an evil smile playing on his face.  
  
I felt a light on my back, and I turned around mid-rant. An important looking man and a well tailored woman came up to the door.  
  
"Is this.....this Tsukino residence?"  
  
I laughed nervously. "Um...er...yeah. The door...ah...seems to be stuck," I stuttered. "Let me....ah...see what I can do. SHINGO! Some GUESTS are here!"  
  
"Oops!" I heard him say. He opened the door, and my towel, which was caught in it, slid down to the porch. His eyes bulged out like those of a frog, and I could feel the two men's eyes on my naked backside.  
  
"You little PERVERT!" I yelled. I bowled him over and high-tailed it to the bathroom, where my father was just coming out.  
  
"Young lady, you have some serious explaining to do!" he said. "But it will have to wait until my guests are finished. Come in, Furuhata Ryo, Furuhata Akira."  
  
'Fu...ru...hata?' I sounded it out in my head. That name sounded eerily familiar...almost like Motoki at the....OH, NO! My face turned a million shades of red, and I slammed the door behind me, still holding the CD and bottle of special stuff.  
  
I fiddled with the CD player that Dad keeps near the bathtub and turned the knob until the water reached a satisfacory temperature. I poured the purple liquid from the bottle, which turned out to be bubble bath, and I watched the suds rise. After a few minutes, I pushed the play button and climbed into the tub.  
  
"MY NAME IS KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID ROOOOOOCK!" screamed the CD player.  
  
"What in God's name is THAT?" I wondered. It sure didn't sound like_Sounds of the Roaring Hearth._ Rei must have forgotten to make sure the right CD was in its case. She complains a lot that Yuiichirou gets her CD's mixed up, and apparently, I had become a victim of that screw-up.  
  
I reached for the CD player's remote control and furiously clicked the "off" button, but to no avail. I shook it, hard, then heard a hollow sound. Curious, I opened the battery pack in the rear and noticed that one battery was missing. Shingo must have taken it for his walkman. I screamed in frustration, but I could barely hear myself above the hard rock music. Splashing bubbles all over the floor, I raised myself out of the tub and turned off that awful noise. Feeling relieved, I sank back into the bubbles and squished them between my toes.  
  
As I overheard muted voices talkiong from the living room, it dawned on me that my coffee bender wasn't the only reason I couldn't sleep last night. Maybe part of my insomnia was due to the nagging suspiscion that maybe Mamoru actually DID care about something other than himself and his physics book, namely me.  
  
I mean, why me? We couldn't be any more different, I mused, running the shampoo through my hair. He's brainy, I'm....well....not. I'm not stupid, but let's just say that school and I do NOT get along. Especially that Ms. Haruna. I'm sure I deserve her wrath sometimes, but not every day! Does she LIKE ruining my social life with daily detention? Does she get pleasure out of watching me suffer? The thought of dealing with that vicious harpy for another day sent chills down my spine.  
  
Mamoru seems to live and breathe school. He's always got his nose in some book or another, and he's always reading about things that are way above my head. As I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and applied conditioner, I reflected on last week, when I saw him 'brushing up on sociology.' I asked him if it was anything cool, like an ice cream social, and he just laughed at me, like he always does. The kind of laughter that's _against_, not_ with _you, the kind that makes me feel two inches tall, and burrows deep under my skin. I looked down at my hands and realized they were clenched into tight, pruny little fists.  
  
But the Mamoru I had seen last night was different. He was more...human, somehow. I remembered the way his gaze lingered in my direction after he asked me not to take walks at night. His face was still emotionless, except his eyes, which conveyed an entirely different message. He looked almost worried...and not in a fatherly way. I wondered what he could possibly have been thinking, if it was about me. Then a feeling came over me...was it...hope?  
  
I continued to think about him as I watched the bubbles swirling counter-clockwise down the drain. As I toweled off, I could hear Dad saying goodbye to his guests. As I heard their names one last time, something occured to me. The way Mr. Furuhata looked like Motoki, and the way his mannerisms were similar to Motoki. _ 'Oh, God. Motoki is his son!'_  
  
As I tucked myself under my blankets, I desperately hoped that Mr. Furuhata was the kind of man who would keep our little encounter to himself. My cheeks burned bright red, and I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep that night.  


   [1]: mailto:lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com



	4. Minako's Solution

Chapter 3 - Minako's Solution 

**_ Insomniacs Anonymous  
by Lady Aishiteru  
Chapter 3 - Minako's Solution  
_**

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I will...and then I shall RULE THE WORLD! MWA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Real Discliamer: *ahem* I don't own Sailor Moon. And I never will. Well, except a few manga, anyways.  
  
Lady A: Please excuse the "disclaimer..." I was drunk on power and Diet Pepsi. Well, maybe just the Pepsi. ^_^ I'll be you thought I was going to do Makoto's solution, didn't ya? NO DICE! Hee hee...just kidding. I got this idea in my head two days ago and I just HAD to write it down. Here, for your reading pleasure, is how the goddess of love likes to relax. Enjoy!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Usagi's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
_'So much homework,'_ I thought to myself. I had rested my head on my arms in Ms. Haruna's class, and do you know what that sadist thought would perk me up? Extra homework! She had bubbled on and on like a madwoman about the beauty of English literature until my head started to hurt. I mean, geez! I don't even LIKE English! Well, not as much as SHE does. But I don't think ANYONE could like John Steinbeck as much as her, well, not any sane person, anyways. I mean, the guy made a big deal about his dog, Charley's "saluting" of a redwood! And I would be a happy, happy girl without knowing that, if Ms. Haruna hadn't made me read _Travels With Charley: In Search of America_, as well as saddling me down with _Grapes of Wrath_ and _Of Mice and Men_, to be finished by next Monday. And it was already Wednesday, so I didn't have time put things off.  
  
I pondered my literary dilemna en route to the Arcade, my nose in _Of Mice and Men_. I was trying so hard to make sense of the southern American dialect that I was unaware of what was going on around me. _'Bindle...stiff? What the heck is a bindle? Gotta get out my English to Japanese dictionary...'_ I thought. I was mentally tracking the location of the dictionary in my bookbag when something big, hard and fast knocked me flat on my butt, scattering my books all over the sidewalk.   
  
I rubbed my head and tried to move off the sore spot on my bottom, but it was no use...I wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for awhile. I started to get up on my own, but was greeted by a large, slender, yet powerful hand and a deep voice. "Are you okay? Here, let me help you up."  
  
_'I know that voice,'_ I thought, and just as it was about to register in my overloaded brain, I was face to face with Mamoru. Mumbling under my breath, I accepted his hand and got up.  
  
"Usagi? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
I tilted my head to the side. Was he feeling okay? Of course it was me! "Yeah."  
  
"I almost didn't recognize you, with your head in a book. Are you sure you're not hiding a manga in there?" he asked.  
  
I scoffed. "What, you don't think I'm smart enough to read a book without pictures?" I asked. Granted, I didn't think Steinbeck was all that good, but I didn't want my intelligence insulted either. Not today. I picked up _Travels With Charley_, turned it over so the pages were facing him, and flipped slowly though them so he would know that I wasn't hiding any manga. "Here, see for yourself," I said, handing the book over for his inspection.  
  
He adjusted his glasses and smilied his half-grin, the way he does whenever someone amuses him. "Wow. Steinbeck. I didn'd take you to be a fan of American literature," he said  
  
"I'm not. From what I've read so far, he travels around in a cabin attached to a truck, talks about seeing his wife for half the novel but won't discuss the actual visit, and he has an odd fetish about his stupid dog. I think he's a big windbag."  
  
He laughed, the kind of laughter that was _with_ me, not against me, which was nice for a change. "He's different, I'll give you that."  
  
"So where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"The Arcade," he said. "I haven't found any cafe' in Tokyo that makes better java. Want some help carrying those books?"  
  
"Nah, I've got it," I said, feeling a strange thumping in my chest. Why was he being so nice? He was acting almost like a gentleman. Almost like a guy would treat his...  
  
"I insist," he said, interrupting my thoughts with that slow, sexy grin of his. _SEXY?! He is NOT sexy! He is the biggest jerk in all of Tokyo! He cannot be sexy!_ I thought, groaning.  
  
"Geez, I must have hit you harder than I thought."  
  
"Eh heh heh," I said, blushing profusely. He had no idea. I switched the subject. "So what's with this 'java' craze? Are you addicted to the stuff?"  
  
"Everyone has their vices. I can think of worse habits than an...occasional...cup of cappucino."  
  
"Last time I saw you down five," I pointed out. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He sighed. "You could say that."  
  
"Been up late at night?" I asked.  
  
"How did you guess?" he asked, laughing weakly.  
  
"Those circles under your eyes," I said, reaching up as if to touch them.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't been sleeping well. By the way, how did that thing Rei suggested work out for you?"  
  
I groaned. "Don't remind me!"  
  
"I'm guessing it didn't work," he said. I told him about the mishap with the CD player, but I left out the part about Motoki's parents seeing me naked. By the time I was done, we had reached the Arcade, and he had his arm linked through mine. I had no idea how it got there, but I had to admit, I liked it.  
  
"Hey, guys," I said, walking through the door.  
  
"Hey, Usagi," said Minako. "I was just talking to the girls. I have a great idea for tonight. It'll have you sleeping like a baby in no time."  
  
"GUYS!" I mouthed, turning red. I didn't need anything else for Mamoru to be able to tease me about, even if I wasn't sure he would.  
  
"Sorry," said Minako. "Anyways, have you heard about yoga?"  
  
"Yogurt?"  
  
"No, _yoga._ It's all the rage. You put your body into certain...positions." She took a book out of her purse and waved it around for emphasis. "According to that guy in the bookstore, who does NOT look like Makoto's old boyfriend," she said, elbowing Makoto, "this will make you feel relaxed."  
  
I laughed. "Come on, Minako. These positions look really painful. How can any human being do that?"  
  
"Stretch out first," said Ami. "Otherwise, you could contract your muscles."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She means you cold hurt yourself," said Mamoru, who was still standing next to me.  
  
"Oh."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mamoru's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
After work, which seemed especially exhausting today, I drove straight home. Once inside, I shucked my clothes and changed into my favorite bathrobe and slippers. Laying back on the couch, I turned on the TV with the remote and prepared myself for an evening of vegetation. Clicking through the channels, I sighed. _I should have known there wouldn't be anything good on at this hour,'_ I thought.  
  
Soon, a panic broke though my boredom. _Sailor Moon's in trouble!_ I thought, sensing her fear through our psychic link. I transformed and was out of the door as fast as my tired body could muster.  
  
I tracked the link all the way to a medium sized house in the Juuban district. _'Strange. It's so quiet.'_ Youmas are big, ugly and usually scantily clad - and about as subtle as a drunken bear. But I didn't see, or hear, any signs of trouble; I only had Sailor Moon's growing fear to guide me to the source of the problem, a second floor room around the back of the house. I climbed up the tree and looked through the window, expecting to be caught in some strange, youma crime spree, and Sailor Moon right in the middle of it.   
  
But there was no youma, and no Sailor Moon either, at least I didn't think so. It was Usagi, fixed in a strange and uncomfortable looking position in the back of her bedroom. Raising my eyebrow behind the domino mask, I tapped on the window. "Are you all right, miss?" I asked, wondering why the psychic link strengthened as I came closer.  
  
"No, I'm not all right, you dolt! I'm stuck!"  
  
I wanted to collapse on the floor and laugh hysterically. Me, the dashing, masked superhero of Tokyo, was summoned out of my cozy apartment, dragged via psychic link all the way to this stupid 'burb just to get Usagi un-stuck? She was resting on her arms, her legs somehow were raised over her head and bent at the knee, looking like a human pretzel. And I'M supposed to be the 'dolt?' Mumbling about eating too many pieces of pizza, I crept closer.  
  
"What was that?" asked Usagi, who bent her knees slightly, enabling her to look at me face to face. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask! I didn't recognize you."  
  
"Apology accepted," I said indulgently. "Now explain exactly how you got yourself..." I said, tapping my chin, "stuck like that."  
  
"I was doing these yoga excercises in this book my friend gave me, and I wanted to try the one on page 35," she said, gesturing with her head towards the book. "It looked really cool."  
  
I shook my head. Luckily for her, I was going to be a doctor someday, and I had been brushing up on my chropractioner's manual. Even so, this was puzzling. Very puzzling. Somehow, I managed to help her bend, twist and turn her way out of it, sometimes gently guiding her limbs with my hands. As I touched Usagi, I was barely able to pretend that I didn't know her in civilian life, fake that there was no electricity shooting up my spine. As I felt her pulse racing, I had to suppress the desire I felt, the wish that the gloves were off, so I could feel the softness of her creamy skin. "There," I breathed. "You should be able to move now."  
  
Looking down at the ground, she moaned loudly. "I am NEVER doing yoga again!" As she looked up, she gasped softly.   
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"N-nothing," she stuttered. "Well, thanks for your help."  
  
"Any time," I said, starting towards the window, even though every part of me wanted to stay and hold her in my arms.  
  
As I left, I heard a whisper, so soft that it was barely audible, "Goodbye, Mamoru."  
  
_'She sounds like Sailor Moon,'_I thought, then I shook my head at the craziness of the half-formed idea. Dashing over to my apartment, I dismissed Usagi's farewell as part of my imagination. I mean, only if she was a Sailor Senshi she would be able to know that I'm...  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as I saw my reflection in a puddle of water, and I knew that I hadn't been imagining anything. My mask had fallen off, and there was no denying that Usagi wouldn't be able to identify the man behind it. But something in the way she had dismissed me confirmed my half-baked hypothesis, and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Sailor Moon was none other than Tsukino Usagi.  



	5. Makoto's Solution

Insomniacs Anonymousbr Chapter Four - br Makoto's Solution br by Lady Aishiteru p  
  
iDisclaimer: My name is Cuban Pete! I'm the king of the Rhumba Beat! When I play the maracas they go, chic-chicci-boom, chic-chicci-boom!p  
  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or The Mask. I tried a beauty mask once, but it gave me a rash...Hey, where are you going! *sigh* Okay, I promise not to talk about my rash, or the scar on my elbow...oh dear, I seem to have lost my audience. Oh well. For those of you who are left, enjoy the fic!/ip  
  
~*~Usagi's P.O.V.~*~p  
  
At six a.m. on Thursday, I was still reeling with the impact of what I had discovered last night. The super suave, hot tamale superhero of Tokyo, otherwise known as Tuxedo Mask, was none other than my arch nemesis, Chiba Mamoru. I had spent the whole night mulling it over, wondering how I could have missed that. Now that I knew, it was like taking off a blindfold, and I was able to notice similarities between the masked man, and the man behind the mask that should have been obvious all along. For example, the soothing voice, the silky black hair, the midnight blue eyes, as well as a natural, fluidic grace were alike in both. Mamoru even lived in a high rise apartment, and Tuxedo Mask was always fond of heights.p  
  
As I stepped into my shower, I reflected on what was even more puzzling; why I had missed so much sleep. I had went to three out of my four best friends, and still no dice. I can't think of any medical reason, and besides the usual saving the world from Queen Beryl and her ugly minions and going to school the next day to face Ms. Haruna, I really had no worries. Besides, if fighting evil was the cause for my insomnia, wouldn't the other girls be affected as well?p  
  
Didn't anyone know how to get a decent night's sleep around here? Maybe it was so hard because sleep is usually something that comes naturally, not from trying. Still, a morning shower does help a girl feel better.p  
  
I let the shampoo's bubbles tickle my scalp and the smell of my body soap made me feel a little more energetic. Not quite one hundred percent, but definetly better. The scent of the shampoo mingled with the body soap reminded me a bit of Rei's special bubble bath that she had lent me, and I was thankful that I still had some left. Despite the fact that it hadn't worked, the stuff smelled terrific. Mamoru would like that.p  
  
Mamoru. A chill went down my spine as my thoughts drifted again to last night. The tangled mass of limbs didn't seem quite as painful with his magic hands freeing them from their torment. But it wasn't just that it was Tuxedo Mask. I felt Tuxedo...I mean Mamoru's...prescence before he even entered my bedroom, and it was so familiar somehow. It was how he touched me, the way he was so strong, yet gentle. It felt almost like a kiss. It made me wonder what it would have felt like if he had kissed me, and with that thought, the water seemed to jump ten degrees higher. And I knew, clear as the water that cascaded down my back, that I couldn't deny what I felt for him.p  
  
Still blushing, I ironed my uniform, then took my time eating my breakfast. It was nice to not have to rush out of the door. I put on my backpack and sauntered out the door, whistling a tune I had heard a long time ago, but couldn't quite place. I didn't know what made me think of the lilting melody, but it felt so...right, somehow.p  
  
~*~Mamoru's P.O.V.~*~p  
  
I was dragging my feet down Main Street, for my afternoon cup of expresso, I heard a distinct melody floating in the breeze. It caressed my ears, like it belonged there. The song was sad, yet spoke of an unsaid promise between two lovers, and it was somehow very familiar. Distracted from the clutches of the delectable bean, I took off in hot pursuit of the strange sound.p  
  
My feet took me to a bench across the street from Juuban middle school, where none other than Usagi was whistling absently. "Mamoru!"p  
  
"Usagi," I returned. "May I sit here?" I asked, certain she would bite my head off.p  
  
"Sure."p  
  
We sat next to each other in silence until Usagi spoke. "You know, it's strange, but I really wanted to see you just now."p  
  
I smiled. "Lack of sleep affecting you?"p  
  
"It's not just that," she said shyly, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. My breath caught in my throat - she was definetly reaching new levels of cuteness. "I wanted to ask you something."p  
  
I said nothing, and I felt an unfamiliar tension seep into my veins. "What?"p  
  
"How long have you been Tuxedo Mask?"p  
  
I fought hard to control the surging of emotions I felt, and it was even more difficult to mask them on my face. "As long as you've been Sailor Moon."p  
  
"So you know," said Usagi, staring at the ground. "Now what?"p  
  
At that moment, an alarm beeped. "Oh no! I've got to..got to..," she stammered, then took off in a sprint. p  
  
I sat there for a moment, completely poleaxed. Then it finally reached my sluggish mind - Sailor Moon was being called into action. "Damn it!" I shouted. "Of all the rotten timing!" I transformed into Tuxedo Mask, then high-tailed it in the direction Usagi had run off to.p  
  
"Usagi! Wait!"p  
  
"Moon Prism Power Make UP!"p  
  
As I stood there, transfixed, I noted that it was the second time that day that had happened. She whirled around, translucent red ribbons surrounding her like an iridescent aura, then slowly turning into Sailor Moon's skirt, leotard and bows. It was so beautiful that it hurt. "Well, what?"p  
  
"We have to talk. Soon."p  
  
She nodded. "Let's go," she said, taking off again. I soon caught up to her breakneck pace and raced alongside her, making this the first time that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask arrived simultaneously at the scene of a battle.p  
  
The youma stood in the middle of the street, big, red and scantily clad, tossing SUV's around as if they were crumpled up pieces of paper.p  
  
Sailor Moon glared at the youma, and I couldn't detect a hint of fear in her eyes, only anger. "All right, ugly, you're moondust!" yelled Sailor Moon. She aimed her scepter right at the youma and yelled "Moon Sceptre ELIMINATION!" The wand, fueled by Sailor Moon's anger, responded in kind by shooting even more energy than I had ever seen, so bright that even Luna and Artemis had to sheild her eyes. p  
  
Now it was the senshis' turn to be poleaxed, as each one of them stood there, dumbfounded, along with the youma, who was in mid-toss. "Geez, Sailor Moon, that's the shortest speech I've ever heard!" said Sailor Mars.p  
  
"You must have been really mad!" said Jupiter.p  
  
"Can I get an energy reading on your scepter?" asked Mercury.p  
  
Before the senshi could delay her any longer, I swept up Sailor Moon in my arms.p  
  
"You can't just....kidnap her like that!" yelled Mars, balling her hands into fists.p  
  
Mars looked as if she was ready to throw a punch at me, but I saw Jupiter holding her back. "Wait, Mars," she said.p  
  
"What?"p  
  
"I think we should let them go."p  
  
"Why should we do that?" asked Mars, crossing her arms defiantly.p  
  
Venus nodded, understanding shining in her eyes. "I agree with Jupiter."p  
  
With that, I took off to the rooftops, en route to a place where Sailor Moon and I could talk privately.p  
  
~*~Author's P.O.V.~*~p  
  
After de-transforming, Rei looked at Makoto as if she had sprouted horns. "Are you crazy?" asked Rei. "Why did we let him do that?"p  
  
Makoto simply stood there and grinned. After awhile, Ami spoke up. "I think what Makoto would say, if her mind wasn't...otherwise occupied, is that we should let them solve this on their own."p  
  
"Solve what?" asked Rei.p  
  
Minako elbowed Rei and whispered something in her ear Realization struck the priestess, who grinned fiendishly and said, "Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Well, let's grab a soda." With that, the four girls walked off into the horizon. p 


	6. Mamoru's Solution and Epilogue

Insomniacs Anonymous, Chapter 5 - Mamoru's Solution 

**_ Insomniacs Anonymous  
by [Lady Aishiteru][1]  
Chapter 5 - Mamoru's Solution  
_**

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry I don't have any nutty "disclaimers." This time, I'll write a brief author's note. Hey, don't scroll down with your mouse yet...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
hey....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
waitaminit....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I SAID STOP!  
  
.....  
  
Okay, now that I've gotten everyone's attention, I just wanted to say a few things about this fic before I wrap it up. First of all, I've tried all of these methods myself, well, except for the yoga and the sleep aid that will be in this chapter. They actually DO work, well, for me, anyways. I find that Ovaltine takes the edge off of the bad taste in warm milk, kind of like hot cocoa, but without the caffeine. As for the bathing, I think it's something about being warm, or is it the transition from lukewarm to ordinary temperatures? I got the idea for the "sensual jasmine" from something I gave a friend as a birthday gift. Don't get the wrong idea...I got it because it smelled good. Honest! ;^_^  
  
Another method I would reccomend to chase away insomnia are taking an antihistamine. One Benadryl usually does the trick. It's important to only take ONE pill, though....overdosing is bad, 'cause it could...ah...kill you. Then where would my audience be? Hee...just kidding. I'm not THAT much of a jerk.  
  
As for alternative methods and assorted folk cures, I tried counting sheep before, but that never works for me. What does work is reading a book until my eyelids feel nice and heavy, petting my Siamese, Zena, lighting scented candles in a dim room, my Yanni CD, and my white noise maker. That thing is great....it even has ocean sounds. Ooh, ocean...and fuzzy bunnies, and kitties and lollies....  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
*snap*  
  
Who? What? Where? Oh yeah...I was writing the author's note to ch. 5. Well, you all enjoy the ending, and in the meantime, I need my beauty sleep. Later!  
  
- [Lady A][1] _  
  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"How long have you been Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
I fought hard to control the surging of emotions I felt, and it was even more difficult to mask them on my face. "As long as you've been Sailor Moon."  
  
"So you know," said Usagi, staring at the ground. "Now what?"  
  
At that moment, an alarm beeped. "Oh no! I've got to..got to..," she stammered, then took off in a sprint.   
  
I sat there for a moment, completely poleaxed. Then it finally reached my sluggish mind - Sailor Moon was being called into action. "Damn it!" I shouted. "Of all the rotten timing!" I transformed into Tuxedo Mask, then high-tailed it in the direction Usagi had run off to.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~_  
  
  
~*~Usagi's P.O.V.~*~  
  
The buildings go up...the buildings go down. Up, down. Up, down.  
  
I just barely resisted the urge to vomit as I clung tightly to the fabric of Tuxedo Mask's cape. At each leap, the buildings would dip slightly into the recesses of my eyesigh, then the tip of his heels of his wing tipped shoes would touch down briefly on the surface of a rooftop, just to take to the air once more. The skyline would rise, then abruptly stop, just to plummet once more in a downward spiral that was making me increasingly nauseous. It's true that as Sailor Moon, I travelled the same way, but somehow, it wasn't as scary when my body was in control, and I definetly wasn't in control at the moment. My body began to quiver as the bile built up in my throat.  
  
"Don't look down. It makes it easier," he said. I couldn't see his face, but somehow, I knew he was smiling. I did what he said, and my stomach quieted a bit.  
  
"Wh-where are you taking me?" I asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"To my apartment."  
  
I laughed nervously. "I-isn't there a place we can...um...talk...that's not so..."  
  
Tuxedo Mask landed on a balcony and stopped. In one quick motion, he removed his top hat and de-transformed. The gesture was graceful, yet masculine and powerful. "Isolated?" he asked, giving me his lopsided grin.  
  
"Yeah," I said, looking down at my boots and fiddling absently with my tiara.  
  
He opened the door and motioned for me to come in. "Don't worry. I won't do anything that you aren't ready for."  
  
_'Not...ready? What's that supposed to mean'?'_ I wondered, as I detransformed, my rapid heartbeat filling my ears.  
  
"Okay," I said, walking through the sliding glass door. I took my seat on the sofa across from him.  
  
I was the first one to speak. "I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I just couldn't tell anyone, that's all," I said.  
  
"That's not what I wanted to talk about," said Mamoru.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"How can it be okay?" I asked. I knew it was stupid to question him, especially when he sounded so sincere. And even though I didn't want to start a fight, I felt like I had to make sure we could trust each other.  
  
"I know how you feel about Tuxedo Mask. I can see it in your eyes whenever you do battle as Sailor Moon."  
  
I blushed. Was it that obvious?  
  
"Are you disappointed?" he asked.  
  
I had just opened my mouth to respond, when I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was nervous. His was breathing was ragged and nervous, something I hadn't seen in him before. This was the real Mamoru, the man behind the mask.   
  
There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but I couldn't find the words. Instead, my eyes never leaving the ground, I shook my head. Then I felt him sit down next to me, and he cupped my chin in his hand so I was looking into his eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and he brushed it away.  
  
"Mamoru, I wanted to tell you-"  
  
I was cut off when without any further warning, his lips silenced any further conversation on my part. Impulsively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his drew me closer by the small of my back. Liquid fire ran in my veins until he drew back just enough to break the kiss. If I had any doubts about how he felt, they had been skillfully put to rest.  
  
I sighed happily and turned around and put my head on his chest. He held me there under arms, and his grip was firm, yet tender. I noticed his breathing gradually slow down, then become steady. For the first time in my life since becoming Sailor Moon, I felt safe, and my body relaxed until I fell asleep too.  
  
~*~Epilogue - Hearts at Rest~*~  
Mamoru's P.O.V  
  
I woke up feeling the warmth of the sunlight on my cheeks. Putting my nose in Usagi's silky hair, I inhaled deeply, the smell of lilacs tickling my nostrils, intoxicating. I looked down at her peaceful face, and she stirred a little in her sleep. Even though I really wanted to stay there by her side, I had to get up anyways. After all, it was a school day. I began preparing breakfast, glad that it was still early, a mere 5:30.  
  
Soon, she came into the kicthen, hair tousled and sleepy-eyed, twitching her nose like a bunny. "Is that blueberry pancakes I smell?"  
  
"Far be it for me to hide food from you, Usako."  
  
She smiled, and I tweaked her cute little nose. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"Me too," I said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I don't suppose I could bottle you up and keep you in my medicine cabinet?"  
  
"'Fraid not, Mamo-chan," she said, putting her head on my shoulder and her arms around my waist.  
  
"Usagi, if you don't sit down, I'm never going to be able to make you breakfast."  
  
She drew back and pouted a little, but I could tell she really didn't mind. Soon, the pancakes were ready, and she cheerfully wolfed them down, leaving little specks of blueberry on her lips. "So, what do you think was keeping us awake at night?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe, in the back of our minds, we felt something was missing, and we couldn't rest until we had found it."  
  
She nodded. "That sounds about right. So now what?"  
  
"Looks like we're stuck with each other. For as long as you'll have me, that is."  
  
"Yep. No choice, really," she said, smiling.  
  
I looked into her eyes, and I could see forever in the radiant blue orbs. Not even death would tear us apart. Whatever we would face, both as our alter egos and as ourselves, it would be together. I was certain, more than anything in my entire life, that neither of us would ever be alone again.  
  
  
  
~*~END~*~  
  


   [1]: mailto:lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com



End file.
